


Just Like This

by amadaken



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M, Mention of Character Death, Pedophilia, Shota, Shotacon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadaken/pseuds/amadaken
Summary: ken is in the kitchen, rubbing his hands together, it’s freezing out. it started snowing already.
Relationships: Amada Ken/Aragaki Shinjiro
Kudos: 9





	Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> theres big spoilers between ken and shinjiro!!

ken is in the kitchen, rubbing his hands together, it’s freezing out. it started snowing already. 

ken softly sighs opening the fridge, taking out a carton of milk. as he pours the milk, shinjiro aragaki came downstairs.

ken knew him very well, a year back in october, ken himself tried to kill him due to an accident with shinjiro and his mother. shinjiro was in the hospital for months. but now ken learnt how to understand shinjiro, and even he developed a crush on him.

ken gags from the taste of his milk. shinjiro smirks going up to the young boy, he ruffles kens hair. ken blushes from the sudden touch. “you don’t gotta keep drinkin’ that, we both know you hate it.” shinjiro moves his hand away as ken sighs. “i-i want to get tall shinjiro san..” ken feels his cheeks heat up more, getting teased from his crush always humiliated him. 

shinjiro chuckles softly, reaching for kens small cold hands, he feels them frowning and lightly rubs kens hands. 

ken looks down at shinjiro’s hands, he knew how much bigger shinjiro’s hands were compared to his. ken looks away feeling an odd feeling in his chest, his heart suddenly pounding. he tugs his hands away. 

shinjiro puts his hands back in his pockets, embarrassed. “tch..” shinjiro never could make the first move and when he did, he just got rejected by the younger boy.

“i.. have to go to my room.. to finish some homework!” ken blurted out an excuse then rushes to his room closing the door shut behind him.

he sits on the floor covering his face, embarrassed, already overthinking why shinjiro even bothered to hold his hand. ken squeezes his eyes shut, already having fantasies about shinjiro, holding him and warming him up, maybe even offering him his coat.

ken shakes his head. “..that’s stupid...” ken mumbles to himself. he knows shinjiro could never love him back, that tore him apart more than anything. 

ken slowly uncovers his face hearing somebody in the hall. ken carefully listens and jumps slightly, hearing a knock on his door. “ken, if.. you’re interested, i made breakfast for everyone.” ken blushes hearing shinjiros voice. “s..sure- i’ll  
be down in a moment.” shinjiro nods to himself and walks back downstairs. in reality he cooked breakfast only for ken. that’s all he could care about, ken eating well, staying healthy, that’s all he wants. shinjiro places the omelette on the table with a glass of water. shinjiro sits down at the table only treating himself to a cup of coffee. 

ken prepares himself and walks downstairs to the table, nervously taking a seat across from shinjiro. “...?” ken looks around at the table confused, it seems he’s the only one shinjiro cooked for. ‘didn’t shinjiro san cook for everyone?’ ken thinks to himself. 

his thoughts gets interrupted by shinjiro. “are ya gonna eat?” shinjiro looks over at ken, then sips his coffee. “u-uh... yeah..” ken takes a bite of the omelette, he sighs happily, shinjiro’s cooking always tasted the best, it tasted just like moms cooking. shinjiro grins to himself seeing ken happily eat. 

ken stretches after finishing shinjiro’s delicious meal. “that was great! thank you very much!” shinjiro looks away. “no need to thank me.” he blushes lightly getting up, taking kens dish away. “you even ate your vegetables this time..” ken messes with his turtleneck. “you know how to make them taste good..” shinjiro feels proud of himself washing the dish. 

ken peeks at the mug shinjiro left. he reaches for it taking a little sip. huh, sweet.. shinjiro likes to drink sweet coffee? that doesn’t match how he looks at all! but shinjiro cooking doesn’t match either, he really is a softie.. 

shinjiro glances at ken drinking his coffee, he blushes. ken puts the cup down. “shinjiro san? do you think you could help me make coffee? black, of course.” shinjiro nods starting to make kens coffee. ‘black huh? he wants to seem so mature.’ 

shinjiro smiles to himself finishing up the coffee, handing it over to ken. “careful. it’s hot.” ken thanks shinjiro, patiently waiting for the coffee to cool down. 

ken sits on the couch, happily drinking his coffee. shinjiro sits next to ken turning on some movie, not too childish, of course. he didn’t want to embarrass ken. 

ken looks up at the tv and scoots closer to shinjiro. shinjiro looks down at him, he hesitates, then wraps an arm around him. kens breath hitches as his cheeks turn pink. 

he slowly relaxes and rests his head against shinjiros chest, hearing the older boys heart race. ken smiles to himself, cuddling with shinjiro feels so warm. 

ken finishes his coffee, moving away from shinjiro, going to put the cup away. shinjiro feels slightly disappointed, missing kens warmth already. ken comes back looking at shinjiro’s lap. “u..uh.. could i.. sit there? o-on your.. lap i mean.” ken messes with his hair nervously, waiting for a response. shinjiro nodded, spreading his legs slightly. ken smiles and sits in shinjiro’s lap putting his face in his chest. 

shinjiro wraps an arm around ken, playing with his soft brown hair. ken nervously looks up at shinjiro. “..shinjiro san.. do.. you happen to..” ken looks away. “have a girlfriend..?” shinjiro looks surprised, no way in hell he would have one. he’s attracted to ken, only ken.

“..no, i have no interest. girls complicate life.” ken sighs in relief, shinjiro continues to pet ken. “any reason you’re interested?” ken instantly gets nervous. “h-huh?” he stutters. “i-i don’t know- isn’t it popular for boys your age to have.. u-uh.. girlfriends?” ken nervously smiles, sweating. “..i guess so, but i’ve never been interested.” shinjiro focuses on the tv. “...okay.” ken puts his face back into shinjiro’s chest. 

after the movie finishes ken is asleep, snoring softly. shinjiro looks down at ken, he looks adorable asleep. shinjiro gulps after getting that thought. he slowly gets up, having ken in his arms. 

he slowly walks upstairs to kens room, he was about to open the door hearing akihiko come out of his room. shit. “hey shinji!-“ akihiko looks surprised seeing ken in shinjiro’s arms. “...and.. ken.” akihiko tilts his head. shinjiro glares and goes into kens room. akihiko shrugs it off, walking downstairs. 

shinjiro gently lays ken down in bed, covering him up. it was pretty early for ken to be awake. ken slowly opens his eyes. looking at shinjiro in surprise. “s-shinjiro san..?” shinjiro quickly looks away. “you fell asleep. i took you back to your room.” ken blushes, realizing shinjiro carried him here. and even bothered to tuck him in.

“s-shinjiro san- i’ve been.. meaning to tell you something..” ken smiles. shinjiro looks down at the younger boy. “i... i really think i love you.” shinjiro blinks, did he hear that correctly? there’s an awkward silence for awhile. 

“...what?” ken didn’t expect that response. “u-uh, sorry.” shinjiro shakes his head. “don’t be. don’t say you’re sorry.” ken sits up. “i...i know you’re much older, i know i’m very young compared to you.. but..” ken sighs. “i had to tell you this.” 

shinjiro takes a deep breath. he sits beside ken pulling him into his lap. ken blushes, this isn’t rejection is it? shinjiro rubs kens back. “look, ken, your age doesn’t bother me.” ken looks shocked. “i-it doesn’t..? but—“

ken gets cut off by shinjiro’s lips being pressed against his. shinjiro’s eyes are shut, while kens are wide open. ken doesn’t even know how to kiss yet, all he’s done was practice on his hand. shinjiro takes the lead, leaning ken onto his back, deepening the kiss. “m-mm—“ ken softly moans, grabbing onto shinjiro’s coat. 

shinjiro pulls away lightly panting, ken on the other hand is a mess, panting heavily with his face red. “i love you too. got that?” ken slowly nods. this is the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry if there was any errors.. i know there probably is!! i just wrote this off the top of my head..


End file.
